sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
The eighth chapter of Sekirei by Sakurako Gokurakuin, serialized in the seinen manga magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix. Plot The chapter starts with a flashback of Takami going for a walk in the botanical garden with Kusano, who was venturing outside of the lab for the first time. There they get attacked by Yomi and her Ashikabi Mikogami Hayato, who tried to wing Kusano forcefully. Takami tried to protect Kusano but got hurt by Yomi in the process. A frightened Kusano used her power to grow the surrounding flora into a jungle to prevent the forceful winging. The flashback ends; we see Kusano crying and cowering near some roots when Yomi appears and tries to abduct her. Minato somehow senses the threat to Kusano and hurries to her rescue. He grabs Yomi to prevent her harming Kusano; due to the manner in which he did this she mistakes it for a perverted act. Yomi is irritated for a moment when Hikari and Hibiki throw some lightning bolts at her; but as soon as Minato reaches Kusano (who accepted him and fell asleep exhausted as soon she felt secure) Yomi attacks Minato. At the last moment Musubi arrives and catches the sickle Yomi uses as weapon, then casually snaps the blade in two. After some arguments Yomi shows that she can fight even with a broken weapon and quickly tears Musubi's clothes to shreds. Summary Kusano enjoys her debut in the sun, walking with Takami in the Botanical Garden. She even finds a cat to play with. Takami eventually says it's time to return to the lab. As they head back, Ku tells Takami she doesn't like the lab; Takami replies that after Ku's "regulation" is completed she'll be free to leave and go look for her Ashikabi, who will be like a big brother to her. Ku is excited by that prospect; but suddenly they are intercepted by two strangers, a well-dressed young man and a girl with a scythe. Takami tries to protect Kusano but is badly wounded by the scythe-wielder; the young man then tries to kiss Kusano but she manages to force him away, then instinctively uses her power to cause all the plants around her to grow explosively into an impenetrable shield. Ku awakens from her dream crying; she is still lost in the forest she made. She hears a voice in her head call her name, and emerges from her hiding-place hoping to find her "big brother"; but instead she encounters Yomi, the scythe-wielding Sekirei who had been pursuing her earlier. Still on his way to locate Kusano, Minato suddenly feels a sense of panic; he takes off running, followed by Seo, Hikari and Hibiki. They quickly arrive to where Yomi is dragging a struggling Ku out of a thicket. Frustrated, Yomi threatens Ku with her scythe. Minato rushes up behind Yomi and grapples with her, accidentally grabbing her breasts; Yomi indignantly demands he release her, but just then Hikari zaps them both with lightning. Freed from Minato's grasp, Yomi pauses to insult and taunt Hikari and Hibiki; this gives Minato a chance to crawl over to Ku, and they meet at last. Ku immediately recognizes Minato as her "big brother"; exhausted and relieved, she faints and falls in his arms. Yomi charges at Minato, demanding that he release Kusano; but just as she swings her scythe, Musubi arrives and blocks her attack by trapping the blade between her palms. Musubi declares that it's too dangerous to have something that sharp swinging around, and casually snaps the blade in two. While Yomi is distraught by the breaking of her precious scythe, Musubi turns to a bemused Minato and hands him his cell phone. Yomi then realizes that Minato is an Ashikabi, albeit one less refined than her own; Musubi replies that someone like Yomi wouldn't know a good person if she saw one. This infuriates Yomi and she attacks Musubi using her scythe; even with the blade broken in half Yomi can still generate cutting winds with it, and she slices the top half of Musubi's outfit to ribbons. Characters Introduced * Sahashi Takami * Mikogami Hayato Chapter Navigation Category:Manga chapters